Liquid crystal display technology is widely used in televisions, mobile phones, and public information display. Liquid crystal display modes can be classified into a twisted nematic (TN) mode, a vertical aligned (VA) mode and a horizontal electrical field mode. The horizontal electric field mode includes an in-plane switching (IPS) mode and a fringe field switching (FFS) mode. The liquid crystal display panel in the TN or horizontal electrical field mode, except the VA mode, needs a rubbing process to give liquid crystal molecules an initial arrangement direction. An optimized viewing direction of the liquid crystal display panel is closely related to rubbing direction.
As for the FFS mode, the liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate, the array substrate includes gate lines, data lines and pixel units, the gate lines and the data lines intersect perpendicularly, adjacent gate lines and adjacent data lines define pixel units, and each pixel unit includes a thin film transistor, a pixel electrode and a common electrode; the common electrode is located above the pixel electrode and has slits formed therein, an insulation layer is provided between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, a data voltage on the data line is written into the pixel electrode through the thin film transistor, and the entire common electrode covers all of the pixel units. The FFS mode liquid crystal display panel needs a rubbing process to give liquid crystal molecules an initial arrangement direction. In the FFS mode in the prior art, the rubbing direction and extending direction of the data lines have an included angle of about 7° therebetween. Since the data lines and the gate lines are arranged to intersect perpendicularly, an optimized viewing direction cannot be obtained when viewing the display panel in the extending direction of the data lines.